cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gopherbashi
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ RE: Signatures All signatures are editable through the Signature box (and "Custom signature" checkbox below it) at . his signature will be the same across all Wikia sites. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:11, Sextidi, 6 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Awesome, thanks --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 06:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Just a note that the TOP-C&G statistics are also shown on the Second Unjust War page. When you update one, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, please update the other as well. Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:86, Duodi, 12 Pluviôse CCXVIII Olympics I've created the bare bones of the new article. The Amazing Sanction Race Cybernations Olympics We can add more as it unfolds over the next week or so. Additionally, if you want to change the calender template it's here. Cheers. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk :Epic win.--Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 18:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope you don't mind my edits. Also, I moved the template to for spelling. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 18:32, March 12, 2010 Sanction Race results links Hey Gopher, I noticed the Sanction Race page's list of race post links hasn't been updated in a while; did you have a program that does it automatically somehow? If not, I might have another idea for a project to do in my Visual Basic programming class :P. Edit: I also made a template that should hopefully make it easier: . [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:21, Saturday, 14 April 2012 ( ) : A year and a half late on seeing this, but awesome! Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 01:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) good alliance articles Heya Gopherbashi, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:09,9/11/2012 (UTC) :Still need help doing this? Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 01:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Feel free to provide your input if you'd like. I don't think many people continue to update alliance articles though. RogalDorn 15:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The Amazing Sanction Race I updated the The Amazing Sanction Race article and template:ASR Calendar with plain links so it's easier on the eyes, but if you want to undo it them feel free. RogalDorn 15:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) : Love it, thanks Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 21:14, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::No problemo good sir! RogalDorn 03:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) O.o Just curious.... but what's template:32TeamBracket-Seeded-Aggregate-Collapsible for? Looks like fun if you ask me! — RogalDorn 23:41, November 8, 2013 (UTC) : It's for Liga Mundo Season 18. I finally figured out how to make a tournament bracket wide enough to allow full team names, while still being able to keep it compact and out of the way through the show/hide bit. Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 00:00, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya Gopherbashi, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 03:25, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Viridian Entente Hrmm. Perhaps we should make a discussion at the Village Pump about what to do. I think I have an idea that would solve this and might be a better alternative... What do you think of this. # The alliance's name (Viridian Entente) and acronym (VE) both redirect to the most recent incarnation of the alliance. # Every incarnation of the alliance has a note on the top of the article that links to a disambiguation page, for example: Viridian Entente (disambiguation), which then in turn links to all VE articles. What do you think Gopher? — RogalDorn 04:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :: Sounds good to me. Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 19:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:32, June 25, 2014 (UTC)